The Legend of Zelda: A New World
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: The story of a dream I had of a trip I took through the world of Twilight Princess. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

-1**Into a New World**

Walking along side of his brother, Redge, was a proud student of University of Wisconsin in Superior. Redge was about 6'3" wearing his boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. His brother Frank, who was just an inch shorter than his younger brother, was wearing jean shorts a red sleeveless shirt with a dragon on it.

"You know Frank," stated Redge, "that it is winter." Frank nodded his head and smiled. Redge gave a simple sigh and just kept on walking.

"What's wrong Redge?" Frank asked, "I am pretty comfortable." Redge just looked at his brother and laughed.

"I am not saying that you shouldn't wear that," Redge stated, "I am just stating that it is winter." Redge and Frank were walking to their classes, and on the way, their friend, Alaina, drove by and waved at them. Frank and Redge waved back and continued walking.

"So, what should we do today for our lab?" asked Frank curiously. Redge thought about for a few moments and turned to Frank.

"Well," Redge started, "we should just what we always do." Frank nodded his head and they kept on walking.

"Are you ready?" a voice came from behind Redge. He turned around to see nothing.

"What's wrong Redge?" asked Frank. Redge looked at Frank, and then back the way they came.

"I thought I heard a voice," replied Redge. Frank sighed.

"Dude, you must be hearing things, because I didn't hear anything." Frank kept on walking, but Redge was staring the way they had came. After a few moments, Redge decided to just forget about it and continued to walk. However, as soon as Redge took his first step, his feet felt nothing. He looked down to see a huge hole right underneath him. He tried to yell for help, but he fell too fast. Before he knew it, Redge was falling. All he could see was black and nothing else. Soon after that happened, Redge felt wet. It was mostly his back then he opened his eyes to see the sky. Redge was a little confused and sat up. Then he looked down to see that he was in a small spring. He took a look at his surrounds and it looked like a forest area. Then he got to his feet, and saw something in the water. It was some type of katana. He picked it up and saw that it was a fine blade. The sheath was amber red as well as the handle of the sword. Redge then put the katana in one of his belt loops and decided if he could find people to ask where he was.

"Okay, let's see if I can find anyone near here." He was at the exit to the spring, and their were two paths to take: one to the left, and one to the right. "Well, I'll go right." Redge started to walk down the path, and in no time at all he reached a small village. Redge read the sign and it said, Ordon Village. Right away, he was greeted by strange looks. Everyone went into their houses right away.

"Who are you?" a big voice came from behind. Redge turned around to see a large man with no hair on his head except for a small mustache under his nose.

"Well, my name is Redge," replied Redge, "I am just looking for someone who can tell me where I am." The man looked at him weird.

"Are you from the castle?" he asked. Now it was Redge, who had the weird look on his face.

"I am not from any castle," replied Redge.

"Well, what is up with your cloths?" asked the man.

"I am from Wisconsin," replied Redge. The man was confused again.

"There is no Wisconsin in the land Hyrule," the man stated. Redge looked shocked.

"Hyrule?" Redge asked confused, "there is no Hyrule in the United States." They looked at each other for a little bit. "I guess I landed in a completely different world." The man looked serious.

"So, you think that happened?" he asked. Redge nodded his head. The man was silent for a little bit.

"Well, I don't know if it will help," stated the man, "but you could try a shaman friend of mine." Redge looked interested. "My shaman friend, Renado, who lives in Kakariko Village might be able to help you." Redge jumped for joy.

"Sweet, which way do I go?" asked Redge. The man pointed the way he came.

"You need to head through Faron Woods, from their you need to head north east to reach the village." Redge nodded his head and headed to the woods.

"Thank you," he shouted and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Faron Woods**

Redge went over the bridge like that large man said and entered Faron Woods. The first couple of things he sees is magical. The woods were absolutely beautiful. Green was everywhere he looked and he saw a beautiful spring near the entrance. Redge rushed over to it and drank from it. It was the most delicious water he ever drank.

"This water is amazing." Redge drank a few more mouthfuls and then wiped his face.

"I am glad you like this water," a voice stated. Redge looked around to find the source of the voice; however, he didn't find anyone one.

"Who's there?" Redge asked. No sooner did he ask that, a giant white monkey holding a golden sphere appeared. "AHHHHHHH! GIANT MONKEY!" The giant monkey looked confused.

"Anyway," started the giant monkey, "I am Faron, guardian of these woods. I welcome thee traveler from another world."

"Wait," stated Redge, "are you saying that you were expecting me?" Faron nodded his head. "So, are you the one who brought me here?"

"The hero chosen by the goddesses needs your assistance," stated Faron.

"Hero. . .goddesses?" Redge said with confusion in his voice, "what in the world are you talking about?"

"Everything will be made clear once you reach the village of Kakariko," Faron stated. Redge thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, are you saying that I have to help someone chosen by goddesses in order to return to my world?" asked Redge.

"Yes," Faron stated and started to disappear, "he goes by the name of Link." Faron had completely vanished.

"Wait," Redge shouted, "what does he look like?" However, there was no reply. "Damn, I guess I'll go to Kakariko village." Redge then left the spring and came to another fork in the road. Redge looked straight ahead and then to the right. "Right so far is helping me, so I'll head right." Redge took the right path to see a strange man with a huge afro.

"Hello there," the afro man greeted Redge. Redge waved back.

"Hi, say can you tell me which way it is to Kakariko village?" The afro man nodded his head, and pointed to a path behind him.

"That way leads to the exit of the forest, then you have to head northeast and you should arrive in Kakariko village."

"All right," stated Redge, "thank you."

"By the way," stated the afro man, "I sell lantern oil here."

"Oh," replied Redge, "sorry but I don't have a lantern."

"Oh that won't do any good," stated the afro man, "you should have a lantern for dark spaces. In fact, I am giving away lanterns for free to boast sales for the oil." Redge nodded his head.

"I'll take you up on that offer." The afro man stated and then stopped moving.

"Well, the problem is that I only had one lantern and I gave it away." Redge looked a little ticked off.

"Some business pitch," stated Redge, "give away free lanterns that you don't have. I still thank you for the directions." Redge then headed for the exit of the forest that the afro man pointed to. Leaving the afro man with a weird look on his face like: 'Why the hell did I have only one lantern?' Soon after heading in that direction, Redge arrived in a open field. There were a few trees on the field as well as a small pond too. Redge looked off in the direction of northeast, and saw a little path between two cliffs. However, he also saw unfriendly creatures in his way. Redge took out his katana and began to walk forward.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Trip to Kakariko**

Redge took out his katana to see if he could get by the creatures without any problems. However, the monsters on the other hand, wanted to kill him and charged at Redge. When the closet goblin got to Redge, it attacked, but Redge was able to dodge it right away and finish it with one blow.

"Holy shit! I didn't know I could do that." However, Redge didn't have much time to celebrate since the monsters kept coming. Of course, there were only three more and Redge was able to defeat all easily yet he remained confused.

"How the hell am I doing this?" Redge asked himself. Redge decided to keep walking in the direction that he was told. More monsters attacked him along the way, but he killed them with ease. After a little more travel, Redge came to a wall. This was black with strange symbols on it that were orange and yellow. "What the hell is this. . ." Before Redge could finish the sentence, the wall disappeared. Redge, who was a little confused, continued to walk. Redge liked what he saw in this world, out in the country side with wide open skies. _If the monsters weren't here then it would be perfect_. Redge thought to himself. Redge came to a bridge that wasn't dangerous, and yet it looked like it was ripped off then put back on.

"HEY!" Redge heard a scream come from behind him. Redge turned around to see a weird looking man running towards him. The man was wearing white shorts and shirt, a red cap, had a bag on his back, and a red flag that said 'MAIL' on it.

"Who are you?" asked Redge.

"I am the mail man," replied the mail man, "now then, on to mail. Are you Redge?" Redge looked at the mail man confused.

"Yeah I am," replied Redge, "how did you know my name?" The mail man pulled out a letter from his bag and handed it to Redge.

"This letter is for you," stated the mail man. Redge reached out and took the letter from the mail man. "Thank you for your business, onward to mail." With that the mail man ran off in another direction. Redge then opened the letter to read it:

" 'I have been waiting for you, my friend. I have been waiting for this chance to kill you.'" Redge couldn't believe what this letter was saying. Someone in this strange world was waiting for him, so that he could kill him. Redge tossed the letter to the ground and stomped on it. Deciding to ignore it, Redge continued on to Kakariko village. However, soon a steel gate was blocking his path.

"Okay, so how do I get around this?" Redge asked himself. Redge decided the best way to do this was to climb over the gate. Redge climbed over the gate and then headed for the village. He arrived to see a young man with blond hair wearing green clothes standing in a spring. Redge walked up to him. "Why are you standing in this spring?" The young man looked at him.

"Why are you wearing such strange clothes?" asked the young man. Redge gave a sigh.

"Well you see," Redge started to say.

"He was brought here from another world," a voice stated. All of a sudden a large bird like creature appeared in front of Redge and the young man.

"AAAAHHHH! GIANT BUTTERFLY!" The creature looked a little confused.

"I am Eldin, guardian of this region in Hyrule."

"I guess you are friends with the giant monkey then?" Redge asked. Eldin ignored that comment and continued.

"Traveler from another world, this is Link. The one that you must help."


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Trouble Mountain**

"He came here from another world?" Link asked with confusion in his voice. Redge simply nodded his head.

"Also, someone here is trying to kill me," stated Redge, "and I haven't done anything yet." The light spirit looked concerned.

"I can't tell you who sent that letter," stated the light spirit, "but it is someone you should know very well." Redge looked confused. Then, the light spirit disappeared.

"Wait!" shouted Redge but the spirit was gone. "Man, how come these spirits always have to be so mysterious?" Link was still staring at Redge.

"You must be from another world," stated Link.

"Didn't the spirit just say that?" Redge asked with a sarcastic tone. Redge heard a door open behind them.

"LINK!" one of the kids shouted. Redge smiled.

"I'll let you have your reunion with them," stated Redge, "I am going to take a look around." Redge left Link with his friends, and started to explore. Redge didn't find much in the village. The buildings were all empty and no one else was in town.

"They are usually more people here," stated a voice behind Redge. He turned around to see a person looking like a shaman.

"Okay, then where are they?" Redge asked. The shaman pointed up towards a huge mountain.

"We are friends with the Gorons that live on that mountain," the shaman stated, "however, lately they have been acting unfriendly towards us and won't let us go near their territory." Redge stared at the mountain.

"Well," Redge finally said after a brief moment of silence, "have you tried talking to them?" The shaman nodded his head.

"They refuse to listen to us." Redge grew furious.

"I can't believe that they are only thinking about themselves at a time like this."

"Wait," the shaman stated, "don't do anything reckless." Redge slowly started to walk towards the mountain where the Gorons were. Redge saw a cliff that he would have to climb in order to continue. Redge climbed up the rope. When Redge reached the top, he saw a big creature. Redge could only assume that this was a Goron.

"No humans beyond this point," the Goron stated proudly. Redge just looked at the Goron.

"I want speak with one of your leaders," Redge stated. The Goron rolled up into a ball and started to roll towards Redge. At the right moment, Redge jumped out of the way. The Goron continued to roll to the village. Redge just kept walking up the path to reach the Goron village. Along the way, more Gorons attack Redge simply jumped out of the way. In no time at all, Redge reached the Goron village. All the Gorons looked shocked that a human had made it this far.

"Go warn the elder," a Goron yelled. Redge looked up to see a Goron roll into a entrance of sorts.

_That's my destination then,_ Redge thought. Redge then ran past the Gorons on the ground and climbed up a small ledge. Redge then made his way past some steam vents.

"AAAAHHHH!" Redge screamed each time he went past the steam. The steam hurt like hell and started to burn his skin a little. After some time, Redge finally reached the entrance that he saw the Goron used. Redge had taken a few hits from the Goron, and the steam had ruin his cloths for the most part. Redge entered the inner chamber of the Gorons to be greeted by four Gorons who were about to roll into Redge.

"STOP IT BROTHERS!" a shout came from behind two Gorons from the back. "Don't tell me that you need to gang up on this one injured human ?" Redge looked at the source of the voice. It was another Goron, but this one looked different.

"So," Redge stated as he stood up, "are you the one in charge here?" The Goron stepped forward.

"I am impressed that you are still standing," stated the Goron elder, "for you to walk through our steam spouts, and taking some hits from Gorons. I have to say, that is an impressive feat." Redge's legs then gave way and Redge fell to his knees.

"This is. . .nothing," Redge stated with exhaustion in his voice. The Goron smiled.

"You seem to be running low on energy."

"Shut up!" shouted Redge, "I heard from the shaman that you guys are friends, so why aren't you helping them?" The Goron elder remained silent. "Friends are suppose to help each other out. If one of you needs help, then you ask your friends for it. Your friends would do the same for asking for help. THESE ARE WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR!" That was the last thing that Redge said before he lost conciseness.

******

"Cor Goron," said a Goron, "what shall we do?" Cor Goron looked down at the human who had made it all the way up here. From his clothing, he could tell that he wasn't from this world.

"Bring him back to the human village," Cor Goron ordered. A Goron stepped forward and picked up the human and carried him down to Kakariko village.

"Are you sure?" asked another Goron.

"I am heading back into the mine," Cor Goron stated. Cor Goron then went into the mine.

******

Redge awoke in a small bed in a building of sorts. He saw a small boy to his right with blond hair.

"Oh, you are awake," stated the boy.

"Where am I?" asked Redge with a tired voice.

"Kakariko village," replied the boy, "a Goron carried you down here." Redge sat up and looked at himself. He was bandaged up and his burns didn't hurt anymore.

"So, in the end," stated Redge, "Gorons aren't all that bad." The kid looked confused. Redge just put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training**

Redge was still resting from his exertion from climbing Death Mountain and taking hits from the steam vents. Link had just returned from the mountain and had destroyed the evil that was inside. He stared at Redge and sighed.

"He's brave," he said to no one, "I'll give him that. But he needs to be not as reckless."

"Oh," a mysterious voice came from no where, "like you can talk." Then, a shadow figure appeared out of Link's shadow. Link turned towards the shadow figure.

"Come on Midna," he stated, "you know that I don't over do it like he does."

"Like what happened in that monkey temple," the shadow called Midna said with a smirk.

"Those little guys were in trouble," he protested, "and besides, in the end, we would have needed their help any way." Midna sighed.

"I guess you are right," she said as she vanished back into his shadow. Link stared at Redge for a brief second before leaving the house. Outside, he was greeted by his friend Colin. A boy with short blonde hair and wearing regular villager clothes.

"How is he Link?" Colin asked.

"Just fine," Link replied, "he is resting easily now."

"That's good," Colin said with a sigh of relieve. Link then gazed over at the pond where Eldin resided.

"Colin," he said with a smile, "why not go inside and keep an eye on our friend?" Colin nodded his head and went inside to check on Redge. Link wondered over to the pond and Eldin appeared.

"I have a feeling that you are filled with questions chosen hero," Eldin said mystically.

"I do," Link replied, "why did you spirits summon him?"

"We did not," Eldin answered, "the Goddesses summoned him here."

"But why?" Link asked, "I don't need his help. I can save Hyrule without endangering his life."

"The Goddesses have told me," Eldin replied, "that a great darkness has seeped into Hyrule. However, it's different from the darkness that you are fighting."

"How is it different?" Link asked. Eldin then looked behind him. Link quickly turned around to see a cloud of black mist with bright red eyes.

"It is the great darkness he must face," Eldin stated. Link quickly drew his sword and shield and took a fighting stance. The black mist started to laugh.

"I'm not here to fight you boy," the mist said with a demonic voice, "where is the one that I seek?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Link said proudly. The mist laughed again.

"Trying to intimidate me with a hero act isn't going to work," the mist stated, "just tell me what I want to know." Suddenly, Eldin shined brightly and the black mist grunted in pain and vanished.

"What was that?" Link asked as he put his weapons away.

"The great darkness that I told you about," Eldin stated, "it is the reason that young man is here."

"To face THAT!" Link shouted, "great spirit, he doesn't stand a chance against that thing. Let me take care of it instead."

"While your skills are great chosen hero," Eldin replied, "your skills can not vanquish that foe."

"I don't understand why?" Link asked.

"Hero," Eldin continued, "listen well, before continuing your journey to the third and final region that needs your help, train Redge in the ways of the sword."

"Train him?" Link asked in confusion.

"If you do not," Eldin said as he began to vanish, "surely the Goddesses plans with fail, and Hyrule will fall." The great spirit vanished from his sight and Midna came out of his shadow.

"How can he help us save Hyrule?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I just don't understand it though. Why would that great darkness come into down in the middle of the day? Just to get to Redge?"

"Maybe," she stated, "after all, it was an evil presence that I felt. At the same time, it was familiar."

"How so?" Link asked. Midna was about to ask when she saw Redge come out of the house. She quickly hid in Link's shadow again. Redge was wearing brown shoes and pants, a white shirt, and had his sword tied in a black belt he was wearing. He walked over to Link with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "I heard you took care of the problem on the mountain."

"Yes," Link replied.

"Sorry I couldn't be of any help," Redge apologized, "I guess I got carried away."

"I'll say," Link agreed, "you charged right into Goron territory without any back up. If that is a reasonable plan for you, then I don't want to see a reckless one."

"Maybe it was reckless," Redge stated, "but not as reckless as going into a volcano."

"The Gorons mine in the volcano," Link explained, "so they made it safe for others to go in there as well."

"You still should have had back up just in case," Redge protested, "after all, I am suppose to help you."

"Yeah," Link stated, "that's what the spirits say. And they say that is what the Goddesses say. But you wouldn't have lasted five minutes in that volcano. It is very hot in there."

"I bet," Redge agreed, "after all, it is a volcano."

"Redge," Link stated, "you won't last long if you don't take this situation seriously."

"I am taking it seriously," Redge replied, "I've barely been in this world and someone is trying to kill me. I got a letter from someone saying that they have been waiting to kill me." Link was shocked at this statement. Redge pulled out the letter and handed it to Link. He read it carefully and sighed.

"So," he said with a seriously tone, "the great darkness really does want you dead."

"Great darkness?" Redge asked.

"It is most likely the one who wrote this letter," Link explained, "it was actually in this village a little while ago. Eldin drove it back though."

"Why?" Redge asked, "I could have taken it down." Link then quickly drew his sword and had it at Redge's throat before he could get his sword.

"No you couldn't have," Link said harshly, "you don't know a thing about sword play."

"You've made your point," Redge stated. Link pulled his sword way and back away from Redge.

"Now then," he said while taking a stance, "time for you first sword lesson." Redge looked confused.

"Wait," he said in his confusion, "you're going to train me? Why?" Link sighed.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "I just know that I am going to. So draw your weapon and get ready to train." Redge wasn't sure what to say to Link. He was surprised that he would help him. Redge smiled and took out his sword.

"Tell me," he stated, "what do I call you if you are my sword trainer?"

"I am your Sword Master," Link replied, "but just Link will be fine."

"Very well then Link," Redge said while taking a stance, "tell me what to do."

**End of Chapter**

An encounter with a great darkness leaves Link confused, but he has begun training Redge to use a sword.

What is Redge suppose to do in this world?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

The Legend of Zelda: A New World

Please Review

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long delay.


	6. Chapter 6

**To The Third Region**

Link and Redge have been training together for a week. Redge was getting better with a sword, but still had a ways to go. However, what surprised everyone was that he was great with a bow. He was able to rival Link's skill with a bow, but he still wasn't as good as him. They had just ended a training session. Redge went up to the local hot spring in the village to relax. The hot springs were located above most of the buildings.

_Ah,_ Redge thought, _this feels great. Man, that Link sure knows how to train someone. I'm still sore from the training two days ago._ Redge felt relaxed. He looked up to see one of the kids on the tallest building as the look out.

"I wonder which kid that is?" Redge asked no one.

"It's Talo," Colin's voice replied. Redge looked over to see Colin standing by the stairs that lead to the hot springs.

"Hey there," Redge said with a smile, "it's Colin right?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Redge stated, "I can be bad with names."

"That's fine," Colin said with a smile, "some people are." Redge then noticed the bandages on him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Colin replied, "just a little accident was all." Redge looked unconvinced, but decided to let it go and relaxed in the water.

"This feels great to do after each training session with Link," he said with a relaxing sigh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Colin?"

"Are you really going to help Link on his journey?" Redge looked at Colin and saw how serious he was.

"Is there still a friend of yours out there?"

"Yeah," Colin replied sadly, "Ilia."

"I see," Redge stated, "but you know that Link will find Ilia. I'll help him too."

"Really?" Colin asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course," Redge said with a smile, "after all, that is why I was brought here." Colin smiled at his comment. They didn't know that Link was below them listening to the conversation. He walked away and was stopped by the shaman of the area, Renado.

"You seemed troubled Link," he said calmly.

"Anyone who would have to save the land would be troubled," Link replied, "after all, I still have to restore the Lanayru province to normal and find my friend Ilia."

"Indeed. That is a lot to put on someone's shoulders. But now you have help. The young one known as Redge."

"Look," Link said with a firm tone, "Redge doesn't need to get involved in this. I want him to be in one piece when he goes back to his own world."

"That is understandable," Renado replied, "however, the spirits believe that you will need him. Why not just train with him a little while longer and then continue on your journey?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of time on my side. Ilia could be injured and need treatment, and then there are all of the others who are waiting for me to restore the Lanayru region."

"No one at the castle town knows that you are doing this."

"One does," Link said with a sad smile.

"Who?"

"Princess Zelda." Renado smiled.

"I see." They both stared into the sky. The sun was setting and night was approaching them.

"I need to get the kids back home," Link said seriously, "I'm sure that their parents are missing them all greatly."

"The path is not safe," Renado replied, "it would be very unwise to travel back there at this time."

"Then we bring the parents here," Redge's voice said cheerfully. Renado and Link turned around to see him walking towards them.

"Are you serious?" Link asked curiously.

"Of course," Redge replied, "after all, the parents must be worried sick about their kids."

"But one of them is still missing according to Link," Renado said seriously, "plus the road is too dangerous."

"Also," Link added, "they have an injured person over there. Also, someone is pregnant."

"That is a problem," Redge said agreed.

"So the reunion will have to wait," Renado said sadly.

"Well then," Redge stated, "I'll just have to make the road safe then."

"What?" Renado and Link asked together.

"That way the parents and the kids can be reunited sooner," Redge explained.

"But one is still missing," Renado stated.

"Ilia is one of Link's friends," Redge replied, "so he can go find her." Link couldn't believe what Redge was saying. Yet, for some reason, he didn't think him going off into the the fields by himself was a good idea."

"That is a thoughtful idea Redge," Link said with a smile, "however, I've already talked to the father of Ilia. He knows that she is missing, and that I'm going to find her. The others know that they are here as well."

"When did you go do that?" Redge asked curiously.

"Right after your stunt climbing the mountain," Link replied.

"Oh," Redge said while rubbing the back of his head, "alright then. Let's head out to find your missing friend then Link."

"Actually," Link said seriously, "I want you to stay here." Renado and Redge looked confused.

"Why?" Redge asked.

"Because what if monsters attack again?" Link asked in response.

"Not to worry," Renado said with a smile, "the Gorons will be coming down again soon. They will protect the village."

"See," Redge said happily, "I can come with you." Link wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted Redge to stay here, but something else was bothering him. The shadow that he saw laughing.

_That thing is what Redge has to face,_ Link thought, _but he isn't ready. He should stay here and practice his skills more._

"I don't think you are ready for the adventure that I'm on Redge," Link explained, "I believe that you should stay here and train some more."

"Come on man," Redge complained, "I am good enough. I must be or the spirits wouldn't have called me here to help you."

"Are you really that ignorant?" Link asked angrily, "you aren't that great with a sword. Sure your bow skills are good, but that is really it."

"Hey," Redge argued, "I'm getting better."

"But you are not good enough yet," Link replied, "which is why you are going to stay here. This is an order from your sword master."

"What?" Redge asked curiously.

"In Hyrule," Renado explained, "when a sword master takes a student, they have to listen to their word. It is a custom here."

"Well I'm not from around here," Redge replied, "so I don't have to follow that custom."

"Oh yes you do," Link said firmly, "or else I'll stop teaching you." Redge grunted but then sighed.

"Fine fine," he complained, "I'll stay here. But you come running back if you need help though."

"Also something you should know," Link stated, "you shouldn't order around your sword master."

"That wasn't an order," Redge said calmly, "it was a helpful suggestion. If you get injured, you need to come back to get treated." Link smiled.

"I appreciate you concern. Now be good and stay here." He headed towards the north exit of the village. Once outside, Midna popped out of the Link's shadow.

"So tell me the truth," she said with a sly smile, "the reason you don't want him to come with us is because of that shadow thing we saw awhile ago, isn't it?"

"Partly yes," Link replied, "but his skills are good enough for this journey. He needs to train more at this village. He should be safe there."

"That is true," she agreed.

"For now he will be," a dark voice called out to Link. Midna and Link looked ahead to see a dark figure surrounded by black mist. They couldn't see him very well. Midna hid back into Link's shadow.

"You!" Link shouted while drawing his sword and shield. The figure laughed.

"You think that little twig will damage me?" the figure asked.

"What are you?" Link shouted, "are you the reason why this is happening to Hyrule?"

"I don't care for this speck of a kingdom," the figure replied, "I only care about killing Redge."

"Why?" Link asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you?" the figure asked, "after all, it's none of your business Link. Just go save your damn kingdom and stay out of my way."

"Part of saving the kingdom is going to be getting rid of you," Link said and took a fighting stance.

"Fighting you will be just a waste of time," the figure stated, "after all, you still have to free the last area of the Twilight. Also, your missing friend could use your help." Link's eyes widened.

"What have you done to Ilia?" he shouted.

"Nothing," the figure replied, "absolutely nothing."

"I don't believe you," Link said firmly.

"Then you should go and see for yourself," the figure said plainly, "she is at the castle town of Hyrule." Link looked surprised.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It should be obvious. I want you out of my way so I can kill Redge. If you are busy with finding your friend, Redge will be vulnerable. He'll have to come out of that village sooner or later. I have all the time in the world to wait. You'll be away and out of my way. Not that you could do anything against me anyway." The figure vanishes. Link rushes to the spot where he stood.

"Get back here!" Link shouted.

"I think not," the figure's voice echoed, "after all, fighting you would be boring." Link could feel the figure's vanished.

"Damn," Link cursed. Midna popped out of his shadow.

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "but I don't like it. Next time I see it, I'll take it out."

"That works for me," she said with a smile, "but the spirits did say that only Redge could beat it."

"I know. But that thing is dangerous. Redge is no way near ready to face something like that." Link put his sword and shield on his back.

"So what now?"

"We go to Hyrule. I need to find Ilia. And I have a feeling that we'll find that creature soon enough." Midna sighed and vanished back into Link's shadow. Link they walked towards the next and final region that was covered in Twilight.

**End of Chapter**

Redge is left behind in Kakariko Village, and Link has an encounter with the mysterious shadow that Redge is suppose to face.

Just what is it?

Will it kill Redge?

See what happens in the next chapter of. . . .

Legend of Zelda

A New World

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow Clash**

A week has past since Link left the village. Redge had been training with the Gorons to better his sword play. While they didn't know much about sword play, they were able to tell that he was getting better. Redge was doing some archery training when Renado walked up from behind him.

"How goes your training?" he asked curiously.

"The Gorons say I'm getting better," Redge said as he released an arrow and it hit the target dead center.

"That is good to hear."

"I just wish Link would get back here soon," Redge said as he took another arrow and put it on the the bow, "I want to help him."

"You've been saying that for the past week," Renado stated.

"That's because I do," Redge said seriously as he released another arrow. It hit in the bulls eye circle, but it was on the border to the next ring too.

"You wish to return home don't you?"

"Of course I do," Redge stated, "I was just a fine kid going to college, then mystical beings call you from across time and space, and say you have to help a hero save a kingdom. Sorry for being selfish, but this isn't my fight."

"I understand," Renado replied kindly, "I mean, I've never been in a similar position, but I do understand your desire to return home. However, it may not have been your fight from the start but it is now."

"I'm aware of that," Redge said as he turned around to face the shaman, "I guess I'm on edge. Sorry. I've never had some one try to kill me before."

"Yes," Renado stated, "having someone say seriously that they are going to kill you can put you on edge. It's understandable Redge. However, you are safe in this village. Link only wants you to return home safely."

"And I'm grateful for that," Redge replied, "I really am." Silence fell over them.

"Are you worried about him?" Renado asked curiously.

"A little," Redge replied, "I mean, if I don't help him, I can't return home. And I definitely can't help him if he dies."

"Have faith," Renado said with comfort in his voice, "Link is strong. He won't die that easily." Redge was silent.

"Yeah," he finally said with a sigh, "you are right. I need to relax."

"Have a bath in the hot springs," Renado suggested, "it should make you feel more relaxed." Redge smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea."

WwwwwwW

Link was standing in a cave with a small pond inside. He was standing on a platform that was above the pond. Soon, the lake began to shine and a orb of light appeared out of the water. A large white and gold snake shot out of the water and grabbed the orb with his mouth. He swam around for a bit and faced Link.

"Thank you for restoring me to my form Chosen Hero," the snake said with a kind voice, "I am Lanayru, guardian of this region."

"You are welcome," Link said with a warm smile, "please, tell me where is the final piece that I seek."

"I will in time," Lanayru replied, "but first, you must know about the dark power behind those pieces that you are collecting."

"Dark power?" Link asked in confusion, "if it has a dark power, why do you wish for me to gather the pieces?"

"Link," Lanayru continued, "just because a power is dark, doesn't make it evil. It depends on who wields that power."

"I. . .guess," Link said some what convinced.

"But first answer a question I have Chosen Hero," Lanayru stated, "why will you not allow the Traveler to aid you as he should?"

"Traveler?" Link asked in confusion. He then face palmed himself for questioning it. "He doesn't have the skills to go on such an adventure."

"Normally yes," Lanayru replied, "however, we have brought him here for a reason. As Eldin has told you, you need him to help you."

"Why?" Link asked curiously, "I can save the kingdom without him."

"This is very true Chosen Hero," Lanayru explained, "however, the darkness that you have encountered twice is something that only the Traveler can defeat."

"Why can't I defeat him?" Link asked curiously, "I want to know more about this darkness that plagues the land."

"It is different from the foe you are trying to defeat," Lanayru explained.

"But how is it different?" Link asked curiously.

"It is like the Traveler," Lanayru replied, "it comes from another world." Link looked at the spirit with a confused look.

"I came from another world?" he asked, "how? How did it get here without any assistance?"

"Because most of the spirits were shattered into pieces," Lanayru explained, "when the darkness discovered that it could enter this world with little difficulty, it took it's chance to be free."

"Free from what?"

"His prison." Link looked even more confused.

"Okay," he said with a unsure voice, "but why did you pick him? Why Redge out of all the different and many possibilities?"

"That only the Goddesses knows," Lanayru explained, "they have not told us."

"That is strange," Link stated, "but I still doubt that Redge should be on this adventure. He isn't ready."

"He will have to be," Lanayru explained, "because the darkness awaits for him to leave that village."

"I'll be heading back there soon," Link stated, "I have to save a Zoro child and Renado knows how to save him according to his mother's ghost."

"I am aware of that Chosen Hero," Lanayru stated, "however, you must let him join you."

"I'll think about it later," Link stated, "for now, tell me about this dark power that you mentioned."

WwwwwwW

Redge soaked in the hot springs for a long while. He spent most of it staring up into the sky, watching time slowly pass by.

_When I'm not training,_ he thought, _I get so bored. Man I miss video games and writing stories on Fanfiction. I guess you really don't appreciate something until you lose it. But man, I wish Link would hurry it up what he is doing._

"What are you thinking about?" Colin's voice ringed Redge back to reality.

"My home," Redge replied sadly, "I missed it."

"I can understand that," Colin said as he sat next to Redge in the hot springs, "I miss my dad and mom back at our village."

"I'm sure that they are worried about you."

"Same thing with your parents I bet." Redge smiled.

"Yeah. My brother is most likely worried about me too."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah," Redge replied, "an older brother. Great guy."

"What do you think he would do if he was here?" Colin asked curiously.

"He would be having a blast," Redge replied with a smile.

"HEY GUYS!" Talo shouted from the watch tower. Redge and Colin shot looks up there.

"WHAT'S UP!" Redge shouted back.

"LINK IS BACK!" Talo shouted, "AND HE'S WITH A CARRIAGE!" Redge shot out of the hot springs with Colin and they got dressed. They saw the carriage come in. Link came out of the back carrying a Zora child in his arms, a young woman following him, and finally a middle aged woman following them.

_What happened to that kid? _Colin thought, _did he get injured?_

"Renado," Link said seriously, "this one needs your help desperately."

"Right," Renado said as he pointed to a near by building, "bring him inside and I'll treat him at once. Redge watched as Link and the others disappeared into a near by building.

_He didn't have any bandages around him,_ Redge thought, _so what happened to him. _A cold wind suddenly blew through the town. It gave Redge the chills. He then heard faint laughter from behind him. He turned around to see a dark cloud at the entrance of the village.

"What the hell?" he asked in confusion. Then, the cloud wondered into the near by field.

_Whatever that thing was,_ he thought seriously, _I don't like it._ Redge quickly checked to see if he had his sword, and he did. He then rushed after the black cloud without a second thought.

WwwwwwW

Link waited on the first floor of the building while Renado went up to the second floor. He looked at Ilia who was looking up at the second floor. Colin walked into the room and saw Ilia.

"She's back," he said happily. Link and Ilia turned towards him.

"In a sense yes," Link replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked curiously.

"She doesn't remember who she is," Link replied. Colin's expression saddened upon hearing that.

"That really stinks," he said sadly, "right Redge?" There was silence. "Redge?"

"He was outside with you guys," Link stated, "Redge!"

"There is no need to shout," Ilia said with a worried tone. Link stepped outside and looked around, but there was no sign of Redge.

"Where they hell did he go?" Link asked in frustration.

"Link," Midna said in a whisper, "the ground. Look at the ground." Link did and he saw foot prints. From the distance apart from each one, Link could tell that this person was running.

"It's not a Goron's foot print," Link observed, "and the bomb guy has smaller feet than this. It is easily an adult's foot size. . .it's Redge's."

"And they are going to the entrance," Midna said in a whisper, "he's outside the village." Link looked towards the direction that the foot prints led.

"That idiot!" he shouted before sprinting after him.

WwwwwwW

Redge ran out towards the field after the dark cloud that was at the entrance. However, once he was out on the field, the dark cloud had vanished.

_What in the world?_ he thought, _I know that I saw something come this way._ The chilling wind he felt back in the village rushed over him again. He quickly turned around and drew his sword. There, standing about twenty feet away was the black cloud he saw in the village. The cloud took shape into a shadow humanoid figure with black mist surrounding him.

"At last," it said in a harsh tone, "you've left that village."

"Are you saying that you were waiting for me?" Redge asked curiously.

"Of course," the shadow stated, "didn't you get my letter?" Redge's eyes widened.

"You're the one who wants to kill me?"

"Ding ding ding!" the shadow shouted, "we have a winner!"

"But why?" Redge asked seriously, "I haven't done anything to you."

"But you can," the shadow said as a shadow sword formed in it's left hand, "you can do something to me. You are the only one who can stop me from being completely free. So, if I kill you, then nothing can stop me."

"And what," Redge said seriously, "do you expect me just to let you kill me?"

"No," the shadow replied with a vile tone, "I expect you to squirm before you die!" The shadow rushed at Redge and slashed at him. Redge blocked the attack and pushed the shadow back and tried to slash it. It jumped back to avoid the attack. Redge went on the offensive and started unleashing a barrage of slashes at the shadow. However, it blocked every single one. It tried to slash him back, but Redge quickly jumped back to avoid the attack.

_This thing is reading my moves,_ Redge thought, _how the hell am I going to beat him?_ The shadow rushed towards Redge and slashed. Redge blocked the attack and now they were locked. Both of them were trying to over power the other.

"Oh," the shadow said with an evil tone, "I see that you are better at swords than I originally thought."

"You can thank Link for that," Redge replied as he applied more power to his push. He was starting to push the shadow backwards.

_What the hell?_ the shadow thought in shock. The shadow tried to stop Redge's push but was having no luck. He pushed the shadow directly into a rock wall and jumped back.

"How do you like them apples?" Redge asked with a smug tone.

"Don't get cocky brat," the shadow said as he wormed his way out of the rock wall, "you got lucky. I will obtain my freedom."

"And I'm going to send you back wherever you came from," Redge said seriously. He rushed at him and thrust his sword at him. However, the shadow jumped up and was now on top of Redge's sword.

_What the hell?_ Redge thought in shock, _how the hell did he do that?_ The raised his sword and was about to bring it down on Redge's head. However, an arrow came flying out of no where and nailed the shadow in the shoulder. Redge took this chance to jump away from the shadow with his sword still in hand. He looked towards the direction where the arrow came from and saw Link with his bow trained on the shadow.

"Link?" Redge said in confusion.

"I told you not to leave the village," Link said seriously. He launched another arrow at the shadow, but this time it blocked it.

"I saw a black cloud near the village entrance," Redge explained, "I thought it was something bad and went to investigate. You were busy treating an injured kid. I didn't think it was going to turn into something like this."

"That is why you still need more training," Link said seriously as he rushed over to Redge's side and drew his sword and shield.

"Most impressive Link," the shadow said with a vile tone, "I didn't think any of your weapons would be able to harm me. Yet, it seems you do." It starts laughing a most evil laugh.

"What's so funny?" Redge asked seriously.

"I don't know why but I'm happy," the shadow explained, "It's good to know that I get to have more fun messing with you before you die. However, with it being two against one, I have lost the day." The shadow stepped into a shadow of a tree and vanished.

"Wait!" Redge shouted.

"Why should I?" the shadow's voice asked in an echo, "after all, I'm no waiter. Just be patient Redge, I will end your life in time. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, the voice faded into nothingness. Link and Redge stood on the field looking at the spot where the shadow vanished.

**End of Chapter**

Redge and the mysterious shadow creature finally have a battle.

Just when the shadow was about to kill him, Link shows up and saves Redge.

When will they encounter this mysterious being again?

And will Redge be able to beat it?

Will Link finally let Redge go with?

Find out some answers on the next chapter of. . . .

Legend of Zelda

A New World

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Joining the Fray**

"Stay in the village!" Link shouted, "what was so hard to understand about that Redge?" They were standing by the pool of water where Eldin appears.

"Nothing," Redge replied.

"Then why didn't you stay in the village?" Link continued to shout, "that thing almost killed you!"

"Thanks for the reminder," Redge said with a firm voice, "I know that. I saw his weapon coming at me."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you listened to me and stay in this village!" Link shouted.

"How the hell am I suppose to help you if you don't let me help!" Redge asked starting to get angry. Link took some deep breaths to calm down.

"Look," he said calmly, "I understand that you want to help and I am grateful. I also understand that you want to go home. However, you aren't ready for such an adventure like this."

"The only way we will know is if I try. After all, experience is the best teacher there is."

"Yes," Link said with a sigh, "I'm sure there is a lot you can learn from getting killed."

"I am not going to get myself killed!" Redge shouted.

"If not by that mysterious creature," Link argued, "then you'll get killed by some other monster out there." Eldin then suddenly appeared before them.

"This isn't the time for you two to argue," he said with a mighty voice, "you two need to work together to save the kingdom."

"Great Spirit," Link protested, "I can save this kingdom without Redge's help. This mysterious creature can be affected by my weapons."

"That is because you used an ancient bow from long ago," Eldin explained, "if you had used your sword, it would have passed right through and that blow would have been the end of the Traveler's life." Link remained silent.

"Then how does my sword affect the creature?" Redge asked curiously.

"It is made from some of our light energy," Eldin explained, "it is a powerful blade."

"Yet you can't give that to me?" Link asked with frustration in his voice.

"Chosen Hero," Eldin stated, "please understand that everything happens for a reason. It is the same with us making that blade for the Traveler." Link sighed out of frustration.

"You really don't want me to help out at all do you?" Redge asked with sadness in voice.

"It's nothing against you Redge," Link said seriously, "however, this isn't your fight. I have to save the kingdom."

"That's fine and all," Redge argued, "but I'm suppose to help you. If I don't, I can't return home."

"But you are helping," Link said seriously, "by staying out of my way."

"That's not helping you!" Redge shouted.

"It's better than baby sitting you!" Link shouted.

"Enough!" Eldin shouted at both of them. Link and Redge fell silent. "Chosen Hero, if you are worried about him being in danger and getting killed before he can return to his home world, I understand. However, he must be the one to defeat the creature. However, it is your destiny to save the kingdom. Which you must commence back to at once. And while you are going to the third temple, the Traveler can head to Hyrule Castle Town and meet with your rebel friends."

"Hey that works," Redge said full on confidence.

"Oh no it doesn't," Link said seriously.

"Look Link," Redge said seriously, "you have to save the kingdom and that's great. You need to get back on that. While you do that, I'll go to your rebel friends and they can help me out."

"But I don't know who is in that group," Link explained, "I only know that Telma has a bar in the castle town and that she has rebel friends but that's it. I don't know any of them."

"Well then it's time we met them," Redge said with a smile.

"The main bridge is out and we had to take the long way by carriage to get here," Link argued, "on foot it would take forever. And my horse can only carry one person."

"There should be a near by bridge that should take us directly to the castle town from the Hyrule Fields," Redge explained, "the Gorons told me about it."

"Yeah and that's out too!"

"Dude, no need to shout."

"You can't just go there by yourself," Link explained, "what if that creature comes back?"

"Then escort me to the town then," Redge said with a smile. Link's eyes widened.

"I see that is the only way for him to be safe from the shadow creature," Eldin replied.

"But the castle town doesn't have a light spirit like you in it Eldin," Link argued, "that creature could still come after him."

"Hmmm," Eldin thought, "you do have a point Link."

"So Redge has to stay here," Link said like he had won. Eldin smiled and vanished.

"Come on Link," Redge complained, "I can't help you if I'm stuck in this village."

"Look Redge," Link said with a sigh, "you aren't ready for the foes that I'm facing let alone something as evil as the creature that we saw just a little while ago. You will be safe here."

"Then how can I help you or your rebel friends if I'm stuck in this village?"

"He has a point Link," a feminine voice called out to them. They turned around to see a middle aged woman with red hair walking over to them.

"Telma?" Link said in shock.

"Link," she said as she approached them, "if your friend wants to help, let him help."

"But he needs more training and he needs to stay in this village," Link explained.

"I know I know," she replied, "the evil dark creature thingy that you guys keep talking about."

"Man," Redge stated, "we need to be more subtle about that."

"You do that is for sure," Link said in a huff.

"We have a sword trainer in our ranks Link," she replied, "he can train him while you continue to save the kingdom."

". . ."

"That sounds like a plan," Redge said happily.

"I'm not happy about this," Link stated, "he isn't ready."

"Then our sword master will get him ready," she replied, "I've already sent word to him to come here."

"But who is your sword master member?" Link asked curiously.

"I'm sure that he would want me to let him tell you before you left," she replied with a smile.

"But it's going to take hours for him to get here," Link complained, "and I need to get back on my quest. And I have to MAKE sure that Redge stays here in this village."

"But you can't," Redge said with a smug smile.

"But I can," a voice came from the entrance of the village. It was a middle aged man wearing armor and a helmet over his face. He walked up to them slowly.

"He does look like he is ready for anything," Redge said in amazement.

"Yes," Link agreed, "he does look quite skilled."

"You should know that better than anyone Link," the swordsman said with a smile.

"How?" Link asked curiously, ". . .wait a minute, that voice." The swordsman removed his helmet to reveal that he had short blonde hair and a five o'clock shadow and blue eyes.

"It's me."

"Rusl?" Link shouted in shock.

"Link," Redge stated, "you know this guy?" Telma smiled and walked away.

"Yes," Link replied, "he was my sword master."

"And I see the skills that I taught you are being put to good use," Rusl said with a smile.

"Wow," Redge said with a smile, "you learned all of your skills from him? He must be very strong."

"Thank you," Rusl said with a bow. Suddenly, he pulled out his sword and tried to strike Redge. However, Redge dodged the attack.

"What the?" Redge asked in shock.

"Impressive," Rusl said as he put away his sword, "Link has taught you some useful skills I see."

"I see," Redge said with a smile, "that was a test then."

"Correct," Rusl replied.

"But he has much to learn," Link said firmly.

"Again with that," Redge said with a sigh.

"Only because it is true," Link argued.

"Now now now," Rusl stated, "calm down you two. Link, just go back to your quest. I will train Redge here in the ways of the sword as best as I can."

". . .well it would get him to stay here," Link said while rubbing his chin.

"And you can continue your journey," Rusl stated.

"And I'll be able to join you soon," Redge said proudly.

"We'll see about that," Rusl said with a sly smile. Link bowed to Rusl and then ran off to towards the graveyard of the village.

"Why is he going there?" Redge asked curiously.

"Who knows," Rusl replied, "however, we will start training tomorrow."

"Good idea," Redge agreed, "it is getting late and I'm tired."

"Then you better get some rest," Rusl said with a smile, "because you are going to need it." He walked off towards the village. Redge stood there alone and he then stared into the pool next to him.

_Something about that creature is off,_ he thought, _and yet it also felt. . .familiar. __Why?_ He then stretched and walked away back towards the village.

**End of Chapter**

With Rusl training Redge and now that Link can continue his quest, what is going to happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Legend of Zelda: A New World

Please Review


End file.
